staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Stanisław Janicki. Wiadukt w płomieniach; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 4000 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4215); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 4001 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4216); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - Strzeż się pomocy sąsiedzkiej, odc. 6 (Fireman Sam // Neighbouhood - watch out, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Budzik - Ufoludki nadciągają; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Atlantis High - odc. 3 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 20, Niebieski kwiat (Watch Over Me ep. 20, The Blue Flower); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 44; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Ulubione słowo nie odc. 154; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Atom - John Dalton i Niels Bohr (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. Das Atom. John Dalton und Niels Bohr); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1119; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1508 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1670; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Podróżnik - Soweto; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Errata do biografii - Bajkopisarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:30 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO 15:33 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1513 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1671; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Plebania - odc. 1124; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Bolesne doświadczenie Garfielda, odc. 1 (Garfield's Moving Experience); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Związek otwarty; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Marek Kondrat, Tomasz Borkowski, Artur Kruczek, Adam Łoniewski, Michał Steczkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Oszukana (Deceived); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Pół żartem, pół serio, czyli urodziny Szymona Szurmieja; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Mocne kino nocne - RoboCop 2 (RoboCop 2); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990); Dozwolone od lat 18 02:35 Kojak seria 5 - Sprawiedliwość dla wszystkich (Kojak seria 5, ep. 13, Justice for All) kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Errata do biografii - Bajkopisarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Notacje - Adam Stanisław Górny. Obrazy z piekła; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 75 Towar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 76 Igor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 19/52 Nietoperz Wicek (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Vincent The Bat); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Panorama; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 266; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 25; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Córki McLeoda - odc. 61 Chwila wytchnienia (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (A Slight Interruption)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 50/72 Park Narodowy Harry'ego Hendersona (Harry And The Hendersons ep Harry Henderson National Treasure); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Syndrom szalonych rodziców - Szkoła - odc. 2 (Madness of modern families. School) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Znaki czasu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Statek miłości - odc. 237/249 (The Love Boat 203/2 Seria 9 odcinek 23 The Matadors, Mrs Jameson Comes Out, Love's Labor Found, Merry Me Marry Me,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe odc.337 - Nieuchronne rozstania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Fort Boyard - (2) - txt str.777; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Lekkoatletyka - Finał IAAF - Stuttgart 2008; STEREO 17:20 Sierociniec dla słoni - odc. 2 (Elephant diaries - odc. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Koło fortuny - odc. 67; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 33. Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - relacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Beata Pawlikowska ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 137 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 599; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 355; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 19/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 719); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 20/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 720); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 4 / 2B Janek; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:50 Wieczór artystyczny - Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wieczór artystyczny - Zespół Ścianka w Teatrze Rozmaitości; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:21 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:14 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:05 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:45 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:04 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:44 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:02 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:57 RATOWNICY ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:27 Kontr-o-wersje; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:02 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:08 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Na straży monarchini - odc. 3 (Guarding the Queen); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:33 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:42 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 01:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 11, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Krawczyk przeciwko Norkowi - odc. 71, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Dwie planety - odc. 167, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 60, USA 1998-1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1137, Polska 2008 12:00 Obrońca - odc. 11, USA 2001 13:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 122, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 746, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 61, USA 1998-1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 181, USA 1994 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Język ciała - odc. 72, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Odlot - odc. 167, Polska 2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 747, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1138, Polska 2008 20:00 16 przecznic - film sensacyjny, USA, Niemcy 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:15 Shaft - film sensacyjny, Niemcy, USA 2000 0:15 Fala zbrodni - odc. 38, Polska 2005 1:15 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Wielkie porządki - program rozrywkowy, USA 2004 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 13:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 15:15 Agenci NCIS - odc. 2, USA 2004 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - 'Przeleć mnie', czyli kawałki, które chwytają 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1003, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Nie z tego świata - odc. 8, USA 2006 0:50 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:20 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:05 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Telesklep - magazyn 3:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.10 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 05.55 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.35 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.35 Mali bohaterowie 2 - film przygodowy, USA 2000, reż. Henri Charr 10.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (14) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (15) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 J&J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 13.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.00 Melrose Place (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (16) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (17) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.55 Lalola (7) - serial komediowy, Argentyna, reż. Diego Suarez 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 J&J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 21.00 4 Discovery (2): Prawda o wilkach - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 22.05 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Żona dla Martina - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 03.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 04.45 Taniec z gwiazdami: Finał - rozr. 06.05 Telesklep 07.10 Serce z kamienia (130/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 08.00 Tajemnice Smallville (14/22) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 09.00 Kochane kłopoty (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 11.05 Agenci NCIS (23-ost.) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Harmon 12.00 Telesklep 13.05 Fabryka gry 14.00 Tajemnice Smallville (15/22) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 15.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 16.05 Pomoc domowa (97/145) - serial komediowy, USA 16.35 Kochane kłopoty (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Ostry dyżur (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 18.35 Frasier 3 (3/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Kelsey Grammer 19.05 Pomoc domowa (98/145) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Randy Bennet, wyk. Fran Drescher 19.35 Diabli nadali (13/25) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Kevin James 20.05 Trzy serca - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1993, reż. Yurek Bogayevicz 22.15 Bezpieczne przejście - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 00.15 Skrzywdzona - film obyczajowy, Kanada/USA 2002 01.55 Wróżki TV Puls 6:00 Telezakupy - magazyn 6:30 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy - odc. 28, serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 2006 7:30 Miłość jak czekolada - odc. 103, telenowela, USA 2007 8:30 Zorro - serial przygodowy, Kolumbia, USA 2007 9:30 Obieżyświat - odc. 2/13, serial dokumentalny 10:30 Papież we Włoszech (Sardynia - Cagliari) - reportaż 11:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 11:30 Kościół w potrzebie - program religijny, Polska 12:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 12:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - odc. 42, telenowela, Niemcy 2004 13:30 Co masz do stracenia? - reality show, Polska 2008 14:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany, USA 15:00 Burza uczuć - odc. 128/150, telenowela, Niemcy 2005 16:00 Miłość jak czekolada - odc. 104, telenowela, USA 2007 17:00 Will & Grace - odc. 11, USA 1998 17:30 Zorro - serial przygodowy, Kolumbia, USA 2007 18:30 Simpsonowie - odc. 11, serial animowany, USA 1989 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 2008 20:00 Dance, dance, dance - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2007 21:00 American Dreams - odc. 3, USA 2002 22:00 Wydarzenia dnia - program publicystyczny 22:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 23:00 Simpsonowie - odc. 11, serial animowany, USA 1989 23:30 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy, Francja, Kanada 1992 0:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 1:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - odc. 42, telenowela, Niemcy 2004 2:00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy, Francja, Kanada 1992 3:00 Wydarzenia dnia - program publicystyczny 3:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 4:00 Kościół w potrzebie - program religijny, Polska 4:30 Miód i szarańcza - program publicystyczny 5:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 5:30 Wydarzenia dnia - program publicystyczny 5:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 3; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Mumio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 2/13 - Funio; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Warszawa, lity bór (Varsovie, la foret forteresse); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1120; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1502; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Życie na okrągło; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 580; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 10/18* - Serce nie sługa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Podróżnik - Atitlan - kolebka Majów; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:30 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:33 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 3; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Wyjście smoka; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Humor w PRL-u; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1120; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Syn wodza Mbu-Bu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1502; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Warto kochać - odc. 78; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 596 dni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Warto rozmawiać - Grodzisko na tapecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 MAX i KELNER; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Wojciech Drozdek ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Nad łąkami ze smakiem (80); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1120; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Syn wodza Mbu-Bu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1502; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 78; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Grodzisko na tapecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 596 dni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Humor w PRL-u; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Wojciech Drozdek ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 7:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 7:20 Simpsonowie 14 - odc. 2, serial animowany, USA 2002-2003 7:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 8:00 Ekspres von Ryana - film wojenny, USA 1965 10:00 Pajęczyna Charlotty - film familijny, Niemcy, USA 2006 11:40 Stara miłość nie rdzewieje - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 13:20 Mała miss - komediodramat, USA 2006 15:10 Woda - dramat obyczajowy, Indie, Kanada 2005 17:15 Książę Alp - film przyrodniczy, Austria 2007 18:15 Taksiarze z Waszyngtonu - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1983 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie 14 - odc. 3, serial animowany, USA 2002-2003 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Koncert jubileuszowy z okazji 90. urodzin Nelsona Mandeli - koncert, 2008 23:10 Premiera - Jęk czarnego węża - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 1:10 Premiera - Nasza zagrożona Ziemia - film dokumentalny, Korea 2005 2:05 Czarna Dalia - dramat kryminalny, USA, Niemcy 2006 4:05 Łabędzi śpiew - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1988 5:40 Zakończenie programu HBO 6:00 Śnięty Mikołaj 3: Uciekający Mikołaj - komedia przygodowa, USA 2006 7:30 Ciasteczko - komedia romantyczna, Kanada, USA 2005 9:05 Gang dzikich wieprzy - komedia przygodowa, USA 2007 10:45 Wszyscy ludzie króla - dramat polityczny, USA, Niemcy 2006 12:50 Na dobre i złe - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1995 14:20 Arytmetyka uczuć - dramat wojenny, Kanada 2007 16:00 Jak wam się podoba - komedia kostiumowa, USA, Wielka Brytania 2006 18:05 RV: Szalone wakacje na kółkach - film familijny, USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania 2006 19:40 Premiera - Na planie - magazyn filmowy, USA 20:10 Premiera - Kokoda - dramat wojenny, Australia 2006 21:45 Hałas - komediodramat, USA 2007 23:15 Niepokorna - dramat społeczny, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy 2005 0:55 Kokoda - dramat wojenny, Australia 2006 2:30 Wszystko naraz - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 2007 3:50 Hałas - komediodramat, USA 2007 5:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy, USA Ale Kino! 8:00 Tysiąc lat żarliwych modlitw - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2007 9:30 Zawsze w niedzielę - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1965 11:05 ostatni seans - Wiatr - dramat przygodowy, USA 1992 13:15 Ślub czy romans - komedia romantyczna, USA 1970 15:05 Urzeczona - thriller, USA 1945 17:05 Był sobie film: 'Pół żartem, pół serio' - film dokumentalny, Francja 18:10 Kino Mówi - magazyn 18:15 Dziecko - dramat obyczajowy, Belgia, Francja 2005 20:00 ale klasyczne - Skowronki na uwięzi - komedia obyczajowa, Czechosłowacja 1969 21:40 Kelner - komedia obyczajowa, Holandia, Belgia 2006 23:25 Bunt L. - dramat polityczny, Bułgaria 2006 1:20 Dzieci kukurydzy - horror, USA 1984 2:55 Myra Breckinridge - komedia, USA 1970 4:30 Pięknie i jeszcze piękniej - komediodramat, USA 2001 AXN 6:00 Sprawy rodzinne - odc. 5, USA 1999 7:00 Kyle XY 2 - odc. 8, USA 2007 8:00 Brygada ratunkowa 3 - odc. 17, USA 2001 9:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 - odc. 19, USA 2005 10:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI 3 - odc. 9, Kanada, USA 2004 11:00 Kyle XY 2 - odc. 8, USA 2007 12:00 Sprawy rodzinne - odc. 5, USA 1999 13:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 - odc. 19, USA 2005 14:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI 3 - odc. 9, Kanada, USA 2004 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa 3 - odc. 17, USA 2001 16:00 Kyle XY 2 - odc. 9, USA 2007 17:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 - odc. 20, USA 2005 18:00 Afterworld - odc. 27, serial animowany, USA 2007 18:05 Sprawy rodzinne - odc. 6, USA 1999 19:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI 3 - odc. 10, Kanada, USA 2004 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa 3 - odc. 18, USA 2001 21:00 Medium 3 - odc. 1, USA 2006 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 - odc. 10, USA, Kanada 2006 23:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 - odc. 9, USA, Kanada 2007 0:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 - odc. 9, Kanada 2004 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 - odc. 11, USA, Kanada 2006 2:00 Medium 3 - odc. 1, USA 2006 3:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 - odc. 9, USA, Kanada 2007 4:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 - odc. 9, Kanada 2004 5:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Hallmark Channel 6:00 Wielki skok - film sensacyjny, Francja, USA, Wielka Brytania 1987 8:00 Powrót na samotne ugory - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 10:00 Córki McLeoda - Zawirowania - odc. 30, Australia 2003 11:00 Dzikie serca - odc. 10, Wielka Brytania 2006 12:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 1/2, USA 1998 14:00 Córki McLeoda - Zawirowania - odc. 30, Australia 2003 15:00 Powrót na samotne ugory - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 17:00 Dzikie serca - odc. 1, Wielka Brytania 2008 18:00 Prosto na wschód - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 20:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - Tragedia w powietrzu - odc. 9, USA, Kanada 2000 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - Z morskich głębin - odc. 5, USA 2007 22:00 Nocny kurs - Zły wybór - odc. 9, USA 2002 23:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - Tragedia w powietrzu - odc. 9, USA, Kanada 2000 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - Z morskich głębin - odc. 5, USA 2007 1:00 Nocny kurs - Zły wybór - odc. 9, USA 2002 2:00 Prosto na wschód - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 4:00 Wielki skok - film sensacyjny, Francja, USA, Wielka Brytania 1987 Zone Romantica 6:00 Telezakupy - magazyn 6:30 Telezakupy - magazyn 7:00 Żona Lorenza - odc. 2, telenowela, Wenezuela, Peru 2003 8:00 Gringo i jego rodzinka - odc. 36, telenowela, Chile 2006 9:00 Córka ogrodnika - odc. 177, telenowela, Meksyk 2003 10:00 W poszukiwaniu miłości - odc. 47, telenowela, Wenezuela, USA 1999 11:00 Śnię o twej miłości - odc. 15, telenowela, Wenezuela 2006 12:00 Żona Lorenza - odc. 2, telenowela, Wenezuela, Peru 2003 13:00 Gringo i jego rodzinka - odc. 36, telenowela, Chile 2006 14:00 Klon - odc. 95, telenowela, Brazylia 2001 15:00 W poszukiwaniu miłości - odc. 48, telenowela, Wenezuela, USA 1999 16:00 Gringo i jego rodzinka - odc. 36, telenowela, Chile 2006 17:00 Córka ogrodnika - odc. 178, telenowela, Meksyk 2003 18:00 Kochankowie - odc. 100, telenowela, Wenezuela 2000 19:00 Perła - odc. 96, telenowela, Meksyk 1998 20:00 Gringo i jego rodzinka - odc. 36, telenowela, Chile 2006 21:00 Klon - odc. 96, telenowela, Brazylia 2001 22:00 Calypso - odc. 23, telenowela, Wenezuela 1999 23:00 Żona Lorenza - odc. 2, telenowela, Wenezuela, Peru 2003 0:00 W poszukiwaniu miłości - odc. 48, telenowela, Wenezuela, USA 1999 1:00 Córka ogrodnika - odc. 178, telenowela, Meksyk 2003 1:55 Klon - odc. 96, telenowela, Brazylia 2001 2:40 Calypso - odc. 23, telenowela, Wenezuela 1999 3:30 Żona Lorenza - odc. 2, telenowela, Wenezuela, Peru 2003 4:20 Gringo i jego rodzinka - odc. 36, telenowela, Chile 2006 5:10 Śnię o twej miłości - odc. 15, telenowela, Wenezuela 2006 TVP Sport 7.05 Sportowa niedziela 8.05 Piłka nożna, 1. liga polska - mecz: Widzew Łódź - Stal Stalowa Wola 9.55 Euroexpress 10.05 Hokej na lodzie, Polska Liga Hokejowa - mecz: GKS Tychy - Wojas Podhale Nowy Targ 11.55 Kolarstwo, Tour de Pologne - start 2. etapu: Płock - Olsztyn 12.05 W sportowym stylu 12.35 Kolarstwo, Tour de Pologne - 1. etap: Warszawa - Warszawa 13.50 Koszykówka kobiet, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Bośnia i Hercegowina 15.20 Siatkówka plażowa, Zawody European Beach Tour w Blackpool 17.15 Sportowa debata 18.15 Piłka nożna, 1. liga polska - studio 18.30 Piłka nożna, 1. liga polska - mecz: Górnik Łęczna - Podbeskidzie Bielsko-Biała 20.30 4-4-2 21.30 Wokół toru 22.00 Sportowy wieczór 22.25 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pekin 2008 22.55 Kolarstwo, Tour de Pologne - 2. etap: Płock - Olsztyn 23.55 Gala olimpijska 0.50 Zakończenie programu nSport 8:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: Chelsea Londyn - FC Liverpool 9:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 9:10 Futbolissimo - Michał Wójcik 9:40 Polowanie - Artur Noga 10:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 10:05 Futbol amerykański - NFL - mecz: Minnesota Vikings - Indianapolis Colts 12:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 12:05 Nasza piłka - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 13:10 Ring wolny! - Czy Leo Beenhakker powinien odejść? 13:30 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - zapowiedź sezonu 2008/2009 15:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 15:05 Nasza piłka - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 16:10 Futbol amerykański - NFL - mecz: Minnesota Vikings - Indianapolis Colts 18:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 18:05 Analizator - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 19:10 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz - serial dokumentalny 20:00 n Wieczór - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 21:05 Euro-gol - magazyn piłkarski 22:30 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka - mecz: Borussia Dortmund - Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen 0:30 n Wieczór - magazyn sportowy 1:30 Pasmo powtórkowe Canal + Sport 7:10 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa - mecz: Górnik Zabrze - Piast Gliwice 9:10 Piłka nożna - Wstęp do meczu - magazyn sportowy 9:30 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa - mecz: Wisła Kraków - Lech Poznań 11:45 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 14:00 Koszykówka kobiet - WNBA - mecz: New York Liberty - Detroit Shock 16:00 Piłka nożna - Klub kibica - mecz: Lechia Gdańsk - Odra Wodzisław Śląski 18:00 Piłka nożna - Gol+Gol - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Piłka nożna - Liga+ Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:55 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: Tottenham Hotspur - Aston Villa Birmingham 23:00 Piłka nożna - Klub kibica - mecz: Górnik Zabrze - Piast Gliwice 1:00 Piłka nożna - Gol+Gol - magazyn piłkarski 2:00 Wzgórza mają oczy 2 - horror, USA 2007 3:30 Puls - horror sf, USA 2006 5:00 Piłka nożna - Klub kibica - mecz: Lechia Gdańsk - Odra Wodzisław Śląski Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Ekstraklasa - mecz: Wisła Płock - VIVE Kielce 9:10 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - Roda JC Kerkrade 11:20 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Piłka nożna - Liga włoska - mecz: US Palermo - AS Roma 15:10 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Włoch 16:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: Manchester City - Chelsea Londyn 20:10 Clip - magazyn sportowy 20:25 Żużel - Liga angielska 22:40 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: FC Liverpool - Manchester United 0:40 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku